A Software Defined Radio (SDR) technology is an emerging technology in the field of wireless communication, and along with development of the SDR technology, hardware implementation manners of digital intermediate-frequency processing rise. A peak cancellation technology is one of core functions of digital intermediate-frequency processing, and is favourable for reducing a peak-to-average ratio of a signal. At present, a common peak cancellation algorithm is a Peak Cancel-Crest Factor Reduction (PC-CFR) algorithm.
As shown in FIG. 1, a hardware device for implementing a PC-CFR algorithm usually adopts a cascading manner of multistage peak cancellation components at present, wherein a peak cancellation component of each stage is configured with a fixed number of CPGs to process a fixed number of peak cancellation tasks, peak cancellation processing structures of the next stages continue processing remaining peak cancellation tasks, and peak cancellation data is output after a few continuous stages of peak cancellation processing; and as shown in FIG. 2, an existing peak cancellation component usually includes components with functions as follows: peak detection, peak searching window, peak scheduling, peak pulse calculation and processing, CPG processing and the like, wherein the CPG component includes CPG1, CPG2, . . . and CPGn, wherein n is the number of CPGs configured for the peak cancellation component of each stage, wherein the number of the CPGs already set determines the maximum number of peaks which may be processed by the peak cancellation component of the stage.
In peak cancellation components of multiple stages, each peak cancellation component may configure a different threshold for peak searching, and generally, threshold configuration value of the peak cancellation component of previous stage is higher than the threshold configuration value of the next stage, that is, the peak cancellation component of the previous stage preferentially process a high peak, and low peaks are processed by the peak cancellation components of the next stages. CPGs are exclusively shared by the peak cancellation component of each stage, and the following conditions may appear during peak searching:
the number of peaks detected in the peak cancellation component of some stages is smaller than the number of CPGs of the stages, which may cause waste of the CPGs; while the number of peaks detected in the peak cancellation components of some stages exceed the number of CPGs of the stages, which may cause incapability in processing peaks required to be processed by the peak cancellation components of the stages due to insufficient CPGs.
Therefore, how to provide a method capable of solving the problem of incapability in completely processing peaks due to insufficient CPGs is a technical problem urgent to be solved by those skilled in the art.